familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sherman Hartzell Foor (1897-1988)
}} Mr. Foor, 91 of 119 Basin St., Hollidaysburg, died at 2 p.m. Friday, Oct. 21, 1988 at his home, after a heart attack. Mr Foor retired as a plumber and pipefitter from the Union of Plumbers and Pipefitters, Youngwood, after 45 years service. He was born May 25, 1897, in Everett, the son of Jacob and Mary Foor, and Oct. 6, 1922, in Cumberland, Md., married Catherine White. Surviving are his wife, three children: Betty L Shade of Erie, Donald T of Altoona and David L of West Loop; 28 grandchildren, 35 great-grandchildren and four great-great-grandchildren. Also surviving are two half sisters; Gladys Ramsey of Rays Cove and Wilma Shaffer of Belle Vernon. Preceded in death by three children; Pauline L Smith, Sherman H Jr. and Edward L. Mr. Foor was a member of the Calvary Baptist Church, where he was a member of the men's Bible class. Friends will be received from 2 to 4 and 7 to 9 p.m. at Plank & Still Funeral Home, Hollidaysburg. Services for Sherman H Foor of 119 Bais St., Hollidaysburg, will be held at 1 p.m. Tuesday at Plank & Still Funeral Home Inc., Hollidaysburg, by the Rev. Herb Rice. Interment at Presbyterian Cemetery, Hollidaysburg. Sources & Notes Public Records *United States Federal Census **1900 East Providence Twp., Bedford Co., PA **1910 East Providence Twp., Bedford Co., PA **1920 Unknown **1930 Altoona, Blair County, Pennsylvania - #585,679 - 2816 6th Avenue ***Sherman H Foor, 32 PA, own $3500 home, married at 25, street car operator ***Kathryn M Foor, 27 PA, married at 19 ***Pauline L Foor, 7 PA ***Betty L Foor, 3 6/12 PA *World War I Draft Registration Card **Sherman Heartzel Foor, Breezewood, Bedford Co., PA, b6-25-1897 Breezewood, Works for Kline Lumber Co. of Kenbridge, VA. Brown eyes, light hair, medium height, slender *Social Security Death Index Other Records *R.L. Polk & Co. Hollidaysburg Directory **1919 - Foor Sherman H, lab, res 140 Broad, Gaysport **1936 - Foor Sherman H (Cath M) hlpr David S Menchey h2108 8th av **1941 - Foor Sherman H (Cath M) stmftr h203 Franklin *Altoona City Directory **1945 - Foor Sherman H (Cath M) pipeftr h2609 5th av **1947 - Foor Sherman H (Cath M) plmbr h1300 3d av *Birth Certificate of Sherman H Foor (From the collection of William Allen Shade) **BIRTH CERTIFICATE; In the orphans' court of Bedford County, Pennsylvania. In Re: Birth Record of Sherman H. Foor; Date of Record: May 13, 1898; Name of Child: Sherman H Foor; Sex: Male; Color: White; Name of Father: Jacob H Foor; Name of Mother: Mary Foor; Residence: Graceville; Occupation of Father: Farmer; Date of Birth: May 25, 1897; Place of Birth: Graceville, Rays Cove. State of Pennsylvania, County of Bedford. *Death Certificate of Sherman H Foor (From the collection of William Allen Shade) **Immediate cause of death myocardial infarction due to or as a consequence of arteriosclerotic heart disease. Died at home 119 Basin Street. Not in military, was a plumber and pipe fitter. *Marriage Certificate of Sherman Hartzell Foor & Catherine Mary White (From the collection of William Allen Shade) **Sherman was a street car conductor. Performed by John H C Albohne. Occupations: **1918 Worked for Kline Lumber Company. **1922, 1930 Street Car Conductor **1988 Plumber & Pipe Fitter References Pedigree __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Born in Bedford County, Pennsylvania